


Violet tips and Violet water

by thatdragonchic



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS ACTUALLY JUST FLUFF, and malec being cute, i have nothing else to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec needs somebody to talk and finds Magnus in the bath- fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet tips and Violet water

**Author's Note:**

> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~

It had been a few months now and Alec was comfortable just walking in like this. He knew the place, a lot better than he ever thought he would. Yet, there was an air of emptiness, there was no music from the kitchen, no drama coming from the TV, no cooing at chairman meow. Alec glanced around and wondered if Magnus was home at all.

Sighing he tossed the duffle of arrows down and went about to look for him, check if he was sleeping but as he creeped closer to the bedroom, he found an air of relaxing music swaying the air. It was soft, it was delicate, instrumental and Alec’s heart skipped a beat. What if he was _with_ someone? Sighing shakily, he shook the thought from his head. No… just because it- it didn’t even happen that once, he only thought it had. He was being silly, he was thinking too much with his heart and not enough with his mind.

Gently he knocked on the door to find no answer so he quietly pushed in and saw there was no body in the bed, though the door on the opposite side of the room to the joint bathroom was ajar, if only slightly and there was a subtle pink light. There was nothing but the music coming from behind the door. He must be alone.

Walking over softly, Alec pulled the door open slightly and Magnus’ eyes fluttered open to smile at him. His makeup was smudged, his (currently) purple tips were flopped vaguely over his left eyes and smiled.

“Alec,” he cooed. “Care to join me?” He was curled in the bath, lavish deep purple water surrounding him. He seemed serene.

“I’m uh… I’m okay. I guess you scared me since the house was so quiet.” Magnus laughed at that.

“That’s sweet of you,” he replied, a smile on his face. He was relaxed, at ease yet still so… himself. There was still a bubbling charisma about him and Alec settled himself on the floor beside the tub, his bare arm in short sleeve shirt rested on the edge, his chin on his arm. Magnus carted his fingers gently through Alec’s hair smiling. “You’re a lot sweeter than you look, Alexander.”

“Not that I’m willing to admit,” Alec mumbled. “The institute gets lonely,” he continued.

“What about Jace?”

“Busy with Clary.”

“Isabelle?”

“Off doing… whatever she does when we’re not looking.”

Magnus nodded his head solemnly before smiling. Alec chose to come to him over all else, he liked that. That Alec trusted him so firmly, so greatly that he chose to come here over any other place he could of gone. Was there anywhere else he could of gone? There must have been. There had to be, his boy was not lonely- he was a charm, at least Magnus thought so. Looking over, Magnus caught Alec gazing at the oddly colored water.

“How’d you get it to look like that?” He asked, fingertips just barely grazing over the top of the sparkling water.

“A lush bath bomb- specifically the deep purple galaxy girl one,” Magnus chided, pressing his lips together and shrugging awkwardly, Alec laughed.

“Mundane thing or Warlock thing?”

“Mundane. But they’re awfully soothing and nice to look at too.”

“Yeah… it’s pretty.” Alec nodded and Magnus smiled, he couldn’t stop smiling. Everything felt right in the world, even if wars waged themselves and people killed themselves and others hated others, the world in the bathroom of Magnus Bane where Alec Lightwood was sat perched beside him, looking as content as possibly ever was the world he always wanted to live in to thrive in to never part with and never stop smiling in because this world was the most perfect world of all words to be in- his world and Alec’s world, their world shared together was the best world, a secret world, something intimate and sacred. Magnus thought all this and for a second, it felt as if his thoughts had been so loud that Alec himself could hear them but he was solemnly tapping at the edge of the bath and Magnus felt his smile falter, this world was a perfect world but Alec smiling was the sun shining and made it feel so much better.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus pondered. “If… you don’t mind me asking. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to..” Magnus then proceeded to insist, he didn’t want to push past his bounds. Alec’s head tilted up to peer at him through thick lashes and blue eyes.

“I’m just thinking… I guess the worlds been a bit heavy lately.” Magnus nodded in understanding, eyes pleading him to go on and Alec sighed but attempted a smile. Nobodies ever genuinely cared to ask (Izzy doesn’t count, he always tells her things in the end) and well.. Alec felt that the acknowledgment was something he had never gotten, it filled his chest with a warm glow, like light could be spilling out of him and he wouldn’t mind so much if it did, Magnus could see the light inside of him, though Magnus tended to see the light inside, even when Alec didn’t know it was there. “Mom is still mad, Dad doesn’t understand but he’s trying, he really is trying. Izzy is basically taking over my job and Jace has thrown all else outside the window to help Clary. Do you know how many times I risked my life for her and he’s given me nothing in return. He’s never there for me, I don’t even see him anymore. That’s all I ask for, just to… to see him, to talk to him. He’s my brother, Magnus how could he throw our bond outside the window like that? Like I’m absolutely nothing to him-?”

“You are not nothing to him Alexander, he loves you very much. Perhaps it’s just very hard for him, he’s never experienced this sort of thing- he’s still figuring it out,” Magnus tried to assure and Alec looked at him with pleading eyes, as if to say he didn’t believe him or beg him for it to be true. “I assure you, this isn’t a curse that is eternal, Jace will come to his senses.”

“I hope so. I’m sick of saving the little girl’s ass.” Alec scowled and Magnus chuckled, Alec smiled. “You look good like this,” Alec then proceeded, as if his complaints were forgotten.

“Like what?” Magnus asked. “Vulnerably naked in a purple bath?”

“Undone,” Alec corrected, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “With the smudged makeup and floppy, damp hair. I like it on you,” Alec whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly and Magnus smiled if only slightly as his lips returned the kiss. Though to his disliking, Alec parted and settled back into his previous position moments later.

“You look good when you smile,” Magnus stated casually. “It makes you look… i don’t know- just really nice?” Magnus offered but laughing, a soft, relaxed chuckle. “You’re right, I am undone.”

“Your armor is off, you have no choice,” Alec whispered.

“I have no armor when it comes to _you_.”

Alec smiled at that, a soft becoming smile that lit up all his features without being overpowering or too strong, it was a subtle expression that lightened up the entire world, Magnus couldn’t help but think that Alec really was the sun, so bright and beautiful yet so subtle. He was need to provide and a source of energy in which he survived.

“I think I’m doing a good of job of removing my armor around you,” Alec provided and Magnus nodded appreciatively, Alec was not the easiest to undo but his walls were crumbling and Magnus was grateful.

“Well I’ll be here when you need me, always.”

“Do not make promises to me that you can’t be sure you’ll keep.”

“I’m sure I can keep this one,” Magnus assured. “I’m always here.” Alec nodded innocently, leaning his head against his arm.

 

* * *

 

Alec hadn’t come home that night and he hadn’t told anybody where he was going. Izzy was the one to notice first and dragged Jace and Clary with her to help her find him. Clary suggested Magnus's apartment and Izzy nodded, having thought the same. It was relatively early and the mundane world still lay quiet but Alec was an early riser, normally anyways.

Heading over to the pent house, they knocked to find no answer and Izzy’s heart raced. “Something’s not right… come on, we have to go in,” she whispered and the other two nodded, following her as they pushed inside. Alec’s bag of arrows was on the couch, the air in the apartment was still. Even chairman meow was comfortably sleeping, silent on the window sill.

Slowly they creaked about the house and they met at the bedroom where they peaked in. Under the covers were two heads. Alec rested comfortably onto Magnus’ body, head on the older man’s chest, their arms wrapped around each other. The group opening the door, Izzy stopped when she saw, smiling softly. Closing the door silently, she turned to the other two.

“He’s fine… they’re fine,” she whispered, smiling. “Come on, let's go before either wakes up and takes our heads,” she said before finding her way out.

Inside the room Alec shifted a bit, yawning. “Did you hear something?” He mumbled to Magnus, nuzzling his way into his neck.

“It was just your imagination Alec… go back to sleep.”


End file.
